


Nico di Angelo y La Piedra Filosofal

by AlexLightwood



Series: Nico Into Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cute Kids, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Rewrite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLightwood/pseuds/AlexLightwood
Summary: Nico cree que el mundo ya es bastante malo cuando el verano apenas está a la mitad, ha pasado los últimos seis meses en el laberinto tratando de regresar a su hermana a la vida fracasando estrepitosamente.La segunda guerra titan se acerca y él solo quiere estar solo, viaja en sombras hasta llegar a Privet Drive donde decide descansar un poco.Nada lo prepara para el nuevo mundo que va a conocer, conoce a Harry y se le encomienda una misión. Ahora su vida está de cabeza y él no puede estar más encantado con eso.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Series: Nico Into Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Bien.... Nico se sentía sinceramente cansado, no es un sentimiento común en un niño de aparentemente once años, pero el no tenía en realidad tal edad y había ya vivido más que la mayoría a cualquier edad.

Había quedado prácticamente huérfano, había confiado tontamente en un espíritu que como muchas otras personas que había conocido el último año, solo había tratado de sacarle algo, vio como un dios se desvanecía y lucho en una batalla para defender un lugar y gente que no consideraba ni hogar ni amigos.

Ahora solo deseaba dormir, eternamente, si era posible.

Miró el cielo azul de aquel bello lugar ¿en qué país estaba? No tenía ni la menor idea, últimamente solo dejaba que los viajes sombra eligieran el destino

— ¡Ya sueltame Dudley! —escucho a un niño gritar, se levantó perezosamente del cesped y fue a ver que pasaba, no sabía exactamente el porqué, los mortales no eran de su interés necesariamente, pero había algo que lo llamaba a ir. Encontró a una pandilla de niños horrendos molestando a un joven de su aparente edad, tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes detras de sus gafas, era bastante lindo si se lo preguntaban,aunque su vestimenta no lo demostrara, usaba ropa que claramente no era suya, le quedaban varias tallas más grande y estaban muy usadas.

— Vamos Harry—dijo un niño gordo y rubio, supuso que era el lider antes de golpear al chiquillo, sintió su sangre arder y sus instintos dominarlo, entre las muchas cosas que no le gustaban, los abusivos eran de las primeras en la lista. Caminó directo a ellos poniendose en medio, estiró sus manos para cubrir al chico

— Hey matón de poca monta, métete con alguien de tu tamaño—los chicos se desconcertaron un momento antes de echar a reír, claramente su aura de muerte no los afectaba, o eran tan tontos como para pasarla por alto

— Espero que no te refieras a ti mismo... Claramente no estas a mi altura—el chico se burló de él, Nico sintió la bilis en la boca y antes de detenerse a pensarlo, porque claro estaba que su TDHA no iba a dejarlo analizar la situación unos segundos antes de soltar el golpe al rubio chico

— Tal vez no en estatura... Pero créeme que te puedo dar tu merecido el día que quieras—el chico que ahora yacía en el suelo con la nariz claramente partida se levantó para atacar, Nico lo valoró un poco antes de tomar la mano del chico de gafas y comenzar a correr, sabía que eso lo hacía parecer cobarde, pero realmente no deseaba perder los estribos con tres mortales idiotas.

Escuchaba los gritos de los chicos a sus espaldas, pero definitivamente ninguno de los tres eran exactamente atletas o ágiles.

Una vez que se supo a salvo Nico soltó al joven y puso sus manos en las rodillas jadeando sonoramente

— Tu estás... ¡Tu estás loco! —el ojiverde sonaba extrañamente feliz, Nico alzo la mirada para verlo regalarle una prefecta sonrisa— ¡Eso fue genial! Jamás había visto a alguien golpear a Dudley—el mayor trató de sonreír entre los jadeos

— Bueno... No podía dejarlo seguir... Soy Nico di Angelo por cierto—se enderezó y estiró la mano al de lentes, este la tomó sonriendo

— ¡Harry Potter un gusto!—y Nico descubrió con alegría que aquello sonaba bastante real— Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo en el vecindario?—el de ojos obscuros no supo que contestar, era nuevo en aquel lugar, pero no necesariamente con la connotación que le había dado Harry

— Mm... Se podría decir... —el ojiverde se alegró más

— Bueno... Pues me alegra mucho conocerte... Y me... Bueno si tu quieres me gustaría seguir viéndonos... Jugar y así—había un tono en su voz que le recordó a la propia, había inseguridad que él no entendió ¿qué temía?

— Me gustaría—los ojos del chico se iluminaron, aquello no despejó las mil y un preguntas que el tenía en la cabeza ¿qué le alegraba tanto? Nico no era necesariamente la mejor compañía que se podía tener, eso lo sabía, sabía que su actitid no era amigable o agradable

— Debo irme o mis tíos me dejarán afuera... Pero nos veremos mañana en el parque... ¿Cómo sabre a qué hora estarás ahí?—de nuevo Nico se quedó mudo ¿cómo decir "a cualquier hora"? El parque era su campamento temporal, dormía ahí, pero supuso que esa era información que el chico no necesitaba

— Solo sal y yo te encontraré... Ve—aquella respuesta dejó con muchas dudas a Harry, el lo notó, pero ¿qué podía decir?

Harry se alejó corriendo mientras el se quedaba y lo veía, aquel chico era extraño... Pero le había caído extrañamente bien y deseaba seguir conociendo al mortal

.

Una semana había pasado desde que se convirtió en amigo del chico de gafas y Nico no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto como con aquel niño, el mundo era mejor estando a su lado y lo hacía considerar seriamente usar Private Drive como su hogar permanente.

No sabía si Inglaterra era un país lo suficientemente lejos de los dioses como para vivir una vida tranquila, pero ni siquiera había tenido problemas con monstruos en aquel lugar

— Bien Nico, te toca contarme algo—Harry tenía razón, aquella semana había tratado de él contándole su desastroza vida a Nico, demostrándole que no había que ser mestizo para llevar una horrenda vida

— Bien... Tuve una hermana—soltó de golpe

— Tu...¿Tuviste? —el ojiverde lo miró preocupado, había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras

— Desapareció y falleció hace... Tal vez ocho o nueve meses—miro la inquieta mirada de su amigo y eso lo hizo sonreír— Calma está bien, yo estoy bien—el menor asintió y se acostó a su lado para ver las nubes

— No recuerdo a mis padres... Yo era un bebé cuando tuvieron el accidente—Nico entendió que lo había dicho en contestación a su confesión y supo que si seguía esa línea esa conversación podía terminar muy mal

— Soy italiano—el de ojos verdes lo miro sorprendido

— Creí que venias de América—el mayor sonrió y asintió

— Vengo de ahí, pero nací en Italia—el chico asintió en entendimiento, miraron el cielo tranquilamente

— Dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños numero once—Harry sonaba alegre— Es la primera vez que tendré un cumpleaños con un amigo... —miro a Nico mientras decía eso, el mayor también lo miro sintiendo un calor en su pecho, el lo consideraba su amigo

— En ese caso me veo en la obligación de hacerte algo digno de recordar—y Harry sonrió con ganas, no por la promesa de que le hicieran algo, si no que Nico no había negado ser su amigo ¡tenía en verdad un amigo!

— Debo volver, pero te veo mañana—dijo antes de levantarse y correr a casa de sus tíos, Nico se quedó ahí mirándolo partir con una sonrisa

— A él le agradas mucho—una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, brinco sacando su espada y apuntó a la mujer antes de reconocerla

— La... ¿Lady Hecate? —la diosa sonrió bajando la punta de la espada de su pecho

— Hola di Angelo—Nico se enderezo sin quitarle la vista de encima, no era normal que una diosa lo visitara, menos en Inglaterra ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

— No quiero sonar descortés... Pero ¿necesita algo? —ella se vio culpable al escucharlo

— Si que lo necesito, es bueno que conozcas a Harry y que estés aquí—Nico apretó los puños temiendo lo que la diosa le iba a decir ¿acaso Harry era un mestizo?— Bueno necesito que me ayudes a protegerlo, hay un mago que está tratando de matarlo y la verdad...

— ¿Mago? ¿Un hijo suyo? ¿Por qué trata de matar a Harry? ¿Por qué le importa a usted?—la interrumpió Nico, ella lo miró y sonrió

— Es verdad, no te he dicho nada. Lo que sucede Nico es que el es un mago, es parte de los bendecidos por mi, puede hacer magia y una bastante poderosa a decir verdad... Pero me temo que otro de mis bendecidos trata de matarlo y desestabilizar todo lo que han construido—explicó rápidamente la diosa, Nico no tardo en entender, le estaba asignando una misión

— ¿Debo ir al oráculo? —no quería realizar un viaje de sombras al campamento

— No, esta es una misión que yo te pido en secreto, claro que si aceptas te bendeciré para que puedas pasar desapercibido en su mundo ¿aceptas Nico? —el no dudo en hacerlo, Harry era su amigo y si estaba en peligro, el lo protegería— Perfecto, entonces cierra los ojos di Angelo—Nico así lo hizo, vio una luz verde a través de los párpados y sintió un calor envolverlo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo, suspiró sentándose

— Supongo que ya me había salvado mucho tiempo de una misión—susurró negando con la cabeza, guardó la espada y vio un búho acercarse a él, su pelaje era café y llevaba una carta, la dejó caer en sus piernas antes de irse volando, tomo la carta hecha de pergamino y la leyó

"Nico di Angelo   
Parque de Privet Drive, debajo del manzano"

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, alzó la mirada para ver el árbol, esa carta era bastante específica, la abrió y leyó, al parecer lo aceptaban en una escuela de magia y hechicería, supuso que era parte de la misión así que aceptó ir a aquella escuela, sería tener más tiempo con Harry y eso le parecía maravilloso.

Al día siguiente esperó a su amigo todo el día, pero el no apareció, trató de creer que no pasaba nada, pero al segundo día de no aparecer se preocupó, fue a la casa de los Dursley, pero aunque nadie le abrió, supo que estaban dentro.

Varios días pasaron y Harry no volvió, eso lo preocupó y más cuando la familia se fue, tuvo que entrar a la casa de estos para saber que pasaba, había tantas cartas de Hogwarts quemadas y esparcidas que se pudo dar una idea.

Siguió a los Dursley con viajes sombras y de ser necesario sacaría a Harry con uno, él tenía que ir a esa escuela, eso no estaba a discusión.

.

Nico temblaba junto a la casa/cabaña en la que se estaban quedando la familia, llovía torrencialmente y el no tenía mucho para cubrirse, dentro de unas horas sería el cumpleaños de su amigo y él ya estaba harto de esa situación, ese día lo sacaría y llevaría a cualquier lugar lejos de sus tíos, si él podía sobrevivir en la calle solo, supuso que podía hacer que las cosas funcionaran para los dos. Miró el cielo tratando de saber si era de día o de noche, no tenía la menor idea.

— Ma... Malditos mo... Mortales—tartamudeo tratando de mantener el nulo calor en su cuerpo hasta que lo vio, un hombre demasiado alto tocar la puerta, se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él, iba a preguntar que hacia cuando derribó la puerta, el asomó la cabeza y vio a Harry tan impresionado como él, dirigió una mirada al señor antes de reparar en él, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia él

— ¡Nico! —lo abrazó sin importarle que estuviera mojado y frío— Estás helado ¡te vas a enfermar! —lo hizo pasar a pesar de las protestas de sus tíos y la mirada enojada de su primo, tomo su manta y envolvió a su amigo con ella

— ¡Harry! —el enorme hombre lo miró y comenzó a hablar de cosas que ninguno de los dos entendió del todo, Nico sabía a grandes... Gigantes rasgos del mundo de la magia, pero incluso con ese conocimiento le fue difícil seguir la conversación del hombre.

Luego las cosas se volvieron... Incomodas, el hombre se enojo por la completa ignorancia de Harry sobre su mundo

— No entiendo nada—le susurró Harry, Nico sacó su mano de la cobija que trataba de darle calor y tomo la mano de Harry

— Eres un mago Harry y tienes la posibilidad de tener una vida mejor—se estiró y sacó la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts del abrigo del hombre y se la tendió al ojiverde— Léela—volvió a abrazarse mientras esperaba que su amigo leyera todo, noto que tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces antes de entender

— Esto es... No puede ser

— Es verdad Harry, eres un mago hijo de dos grandes brujos—el chico miró al enorme hombre y luego a Nico con una mirada que supo era indecisión

— Hey calma—saco de su pantalón una ya muy mojada carta y sonrió— N-no irás solo—el chico abrió grande los ojos con una enorme sonrisa

— Entonces si voy... ¡Claro que voy! —después de eso emprendieron el camino al mundo mágico, no sin antes recibir una amenaza del tio Bernon de que él no iba a pagar por nada de Harry, aun así el chico de gafas decidió que deseaba vivir su nueva aventura

— Bien... Ahm no sabía que iba a tener que llevar a dos chicos—Hagrid miró a ambos niños, Nico abrió la boca para decir que el se podía ir solo, pero Harry no lo dejó hablar

— Hay... ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —se veía angustiado, tomo la mano de Nico con fuerza, el mayor negó con la cabeza

— Para nada... Habremos de caber todos en la moto—sonrió y subieron todos como pudieron, Nico se sentía feliz, iba a ir a la escuela con su amigo, no iba a estar ya solo.


	2. Compras

Llegaron al callejón Diagon, tenían que comprar todos los útiles escolares, ninguno de los dos niños se había parado a pensar en cómo iban a pagar las cosas

— Bien nuestra primera parada será Gringotts—anunció Hagrid, ambos niños lo miraron sin entender— el banco de los magos Harry tus padres no creerás que te dejaron en la calle ¿verdad? —el ojiverde lo meditó un poco, la verdad no sabía nada de sus padres

— Bueno... Yo no... No se—caminaron entre las personas, algunos se fijaban tal vez demasiado en el chico con lentes, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Nico

— Bueno pues no lo hicieron—llegaron a un edificio de mármol blanco y puertas de bronce

— Woow—dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo, entraron sintiéndose mil veces más pequeños, Hagrid iba hablando de algo que no alcanzaban a registrar, llegaron al escritorio y el hombre comenzó a hablar con un duende

— Bien vamos a tu cámara—y Nico por fin cayó en la realidad ¿el cómo iba a pagar todo? Cuando iba a la escuela era el abogado quien se encargaba de los gastos, bueno un abogado que ahora sabía que no era uno, pero ese no era el caso.

¡Él no tenía dinero!

Maldijo internamente un par de veces tratando de pensar que rayos iba a hacer.

"Tshh" escucho un ruido que le pareció familiar, aunque no podía definirlo con exactitud, miro alrededor buscando el origen hasta que vio un pequeño arco iris, se acercó escapándose de Harry y Hagrid, llegó al mensaje y vio a la diosa Hécate

— ¡Nico! Veo que llegaste bien, bueno al menos al banco—el chico trató de no preguntar a que rayos se refería con eso— Bueno toca la parte divertida de la misión ¡comprar! jeje—el niño sabía que la diosa solo trataba de ser amable, sobre todo dado que lo estaba ayudando con una misión

— ¿Y cómo haré eso? Señora yo no tengo dinero—ella sonrió un poco y negó

— Eres hijo de Hades, el único hijo de Hades vivo—el pelinegro bajo la mirada— Tu padre no te dejará a tu suerte y el sabe de esta misión, Perséfone y él son mis amigos—el menor se sorprendió un poco por esa revelación, no estaba acostumbrado a conocer amigos de su padre—Un duende te guiará a tu bóveda, será tuya hasta que termines con esta misión—y dicho eso uno de esos seres se acercó a él y lo guio en un coche pequeño por extensos pasillos que le recordaron al laberinto del que apenas había logrado salir semanas atrás, aquello no le pareció el mejor recuerdo, pero fue tan rápido que apenas pudo reparar en ello, el aire era frío y si el fuera susceptible a eso seguramente le sería molesto.

Bajo del auto y el duende abrió la bóveda, al hacerlo se encontró con montañas de monedas de oro, se detuvo un segundo sin saber que hacer, aquello no podía ser cierto

— Entra—dijo una voz masculina desde adentro, hizo caso apenas registrando lo que estaba pasando, miro a su padre recargado en una de las paredes de aquel lugar

— ¿Pa-padre? —no entendía que hacía el dios en aquel lugar ¿cómo había llegado?

— Estamos en el inframundo—le explicó mientras hacía rodar una moneda entre sus dedos— Este lugar es especial para esta cámara, podrás venir sin necesidad de entrar por el banco ese—el dios no lo veía, Nico no sabía cómo tomar aquello

— Por... ¿Por qué hay tanto dinero? —el mayor alzo la vista a los ojos de su hijo

— Tal vez me pase un poco... realmente no importa la cantidad—alzó los hombros y volvió a mirar el lugar— Esta misión... todo esto tendrás que equilibrarlo con tus deberes—Nico no dijo nada, era algo que ya temía

— Lo sé, aprovecharé el cambio de horario de un país al otro, no fallaré en ninguna de las misiones padre—el mayor asintió y dejó caer la moneda

— De acuerdo, mucha suerte entonces... cuídate Nicolò—dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, el chico soltó un suspiro y miró la bóveda unos segundos antes de llenar una bolsa mediana con monedas, no tenía idea de cuantas iba a ocupar, mejor estar preparados.

Al regresar a la parte alta del banco se encontró a Hagrid y Harry buscándolo

— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! —el ojiverde se acercó corriendo a su amigo hasta abrazarlo con fuerza

— Fui por dinero—explicó cortante, no podía decirle nada de lo sucedido

— Bien en ese caso debemos de comprar todo lo de la lista de útiles—el más alto los llevó por las tiendas para comprar calderos y libros, después los dejó enfrente de una tienda, se veía que era antigua— Bueno ustedes entren mientras yo iré a buscar algo ¿sí? —ambos niños asintieron y entraron a la tienda, por dentro se veía incluso más vieja, había un mostrador y detrás de este había estantes repletos de cajas

— ¿Hola? —Harry miro alrededor y dejaron sus cosas a un lado, Nico miraba el lugar, había demasiadas cajas que debido a donde estaban suponía estaban llenas de varitas

— Ya estaba esperándolo señor Potter—un señor de avanzada edad se apareció, el semidios dejó de curiosear y se acercó a ambos— Y tu... a ti no te reconozco—miró al de ojos obscuros atentamente

— Nico di Angelo señor—se presentó, el asintió antes de volver su atención a Harry, comenzó a buscar entre las cajas mientras contaba una historia de los padres del mago

— El conoció a mis padres—susurro el de lentes a su amigo— todo es tan raro... nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos y ahora... todo el mundo parece que tiene algo que decir—dijo entre feliz y triste, Nico conocía esa sensación

— Bueno Harry aprovecha y aprende de ellos tanto como puedas—el mismo desearía que hubiera alguien que pudiera contarle de su madre, alguien que no estuviera muerto o fuera un dios con una esposa enojada cuyo menor deseo era escuchar sobre la mujer con la que su marido se "enredo"

— Bien aquí tienes—dijo el mayor entregándole una varita a Harry, este la tomo sin saber que hacer— Bueno debes agitarla—informó y tal como lo pidió lo hizo, hubo un desastre en las estanterías de la tienda, el mayor suspiro y negó, fue por otra de las varitas y se la entregó para que la probara, de nuevo algo malo sucedió, probó con una más y nada

— ¿Cómo se supone que se sabe cuando es la indicada? —Nico preguntó, el no sabía nada de aquel mundo y su curiosidad lo estaba matando

— Bueno... lo sabes—dijo antes de entregarle una cuarta varita a Harry, aquello no había solucionado ninguna de sus dudas, pero supuso que el hombre no las tenía o no había manera de explicarlo con palabras por lo que iba a tener que esperar a recibir la suya.

— Es esta—dijo mirando la varita, la curiosidad de Nico aumentó, Harry ni siquiera había tenido que agitar su varita para saber que era "la indicada" ¿Cómo funcionaba todo esto? Quiso suponer que era algo similar a calar la mejor espada

— Curioso... muy curioso—ambos niños le prestaron mayor atención al vendedor

— ¿Por qué es curioso? —preguntó Harry

— Recuerdo cada una de las varitas que he vendido, Sr. Potter. Parece que el fénix cuya pluma reside en su varita dio otra pluma, solo una más. Es muy curioso que usted estuviese destinado a esta varita cuando su hermana fue la que le causó esa cicatriz—ambos niños se miraron

— ¿Mi cicatriz? —el mayor asintió antes de comenzar a sacar cajas con varitas, le entregó una a Nico, él la tomo sintiéndola rara en su mano, la agito y hubo desastre

— Esta no—dijo antes de ir por otra, de nuevo no era la indicada.

Estuvieron varios minutos probando varitas, pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada, Nico comenzaba a pensar que tal vez por no ser un verdadero mago ninguna varita lo elegiría

— Tal vez—susurro el señor que al parecer no se pensaba dar por vencido con todo aquello, tampoco parecía importarle mucho el desastre que había en su lugar de trabajo. Saco una polvorienta y maltratada caja, se veía que tenía mucho tiempo guardada, la abrió dejando ver una varita blanca, eso extraño un poco a Nico, no creía que fuera para él, pero había algo en ella que lo llamaba de alguna manera— Tome—le extendió la caja y tomo la varita, de inmediato sintió que era la indicada y supo que aquello no podía expresarse en palabras, era como cuando sostenía su espada, se sentía correcta en su mano, la sentía como suya, muy parecido a cuando se tiene un objeto por mucho tiempo, reconoces la forma, el peso y la textura, sabes que es el tuyo

— Es esta—la miró detenidamente— álamo blanco—acarició la madera de la varita, podía reconocer el árbol donde fuera, había demasiados en el inframundo como para no hacerlo, de las pocas plantas que no se morían cuando el estaba enojado o cerca

— Exacto—dijo Ollivander— con núcleo de pelo de thestral—el señor miraba la varita tranquilamente— es la única varita con ese núcleo que poseo, es muy inestable y difícil, sumado a que no suelen elegir ningún portador—comentó viéndose claramente curioso— curioso—miró a Nico— muy curioso—dijo antes de comenzar a reparar su tienda, ambos niños pagaron y salieron, no sabían que más podían hacer ahí

— Eso fue...—Harry comenzó a hablar, aunque no sabía cómo describir aquella experiencia

— Curioso... muy curioso—termino Nico haciendo reír al ojiverde

— Bien chicos—Hagrid llegó con ellos, cargaba con una jaula que dentro poseía una lechuza blanca— toma Harry—le entrego el animal al chico de lentes— feliz cumpleaños—el más alto se veía muy feliz de poder regalarle algo al menor

— Esto es... ¡muchas gracias Hagrid! —miro al ave y luego de nuevo al semigigante— ¿Tiene nombre? —el mayor negó con la cabeza— Hedwig—susurro acariciando la cabeza blanca del animal— te llamaras Hedwig—y al animal pareció gustarle

— Bien... vamos a comer algo y luego a que Nico escoja un animal mágico—dijo Hagrid y ayudo a los menores con sus cosas.

Para cuando fueron a la tienda de animales era algo tarde, Nico trató con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar un compañero, pero los animales, aún los mágicos, le huían por lo que tomo la decisión de dejarlo por la paz


	3. Hogwarts

— ¿Dónde rayos se supone que es el andén 9 3/4? Es más ¿cómo hay tres cuartos de andén? —Nico y Harry iban corriendo por la estación, primero debían llegar al andén nueve y de ahí, Nico esperaba de verdad que pudieran ver donde era, que fuera algo similar a la niebla y pudieran ver 

— No sé... ¡Mira aquí está el andén nueve! —miraron el lugar detenidamente, pero no había nada extraño

— Estamos fritos Harry...—miraban alrededor tratando de encontrar los benditos tres cuartos

— Le preguntaré a un guardia—dijo el de lentes, Nico se quedó en su lugar mirando alrededor hasta que lo vio, había una familia bastante peculiar, eran como siete personas pelirrojas, cuatro de ellas llevaban un carrito con artículos escolares como ellos, caminaban lo más rápido que podían hasta el andén nueve

— Harry ¡ven! —el chico regreso suspirando

— Me llamo loco y que lo deje de molestar—negó con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que el semidios veía un lugar en específico— ¿Qué? —miró en la dirección y vio a la numerosa familia

— Vamos hay que ver—tomo la mano del chico y se acercaron, la señora que Nico supuso era la madre estaba dándole indicaciones a un pelirrojo como de su edad, ambos chicos esperaron y vieron como corrían hacia una pared de ladrillos y de pronto desapareció

— Y tres cuartos—susurraron ambos comprendiendo entonces a lo que se referían con aquella indicación, se pusieron detrás de la familia para esperar a que todos atravesaran

— ¿También es su primera vez? —la madre se percató de la presencia de los chicos, ambos asintieron con la cabeza— Oh no se preocupen, también es el primer año de mi hijo Ron, atraviesen la pared, si tienen miedo pueden correr—les explicó con calma y una sonrisa amable, ambos se miraron y asintieron, corrieron al mismo tiempo hasta la pared y atravesaron, el otro lado era un andén con muchas personas, había un largo tren en el que estaban subiendo varios niños

— Woah—Harry miró el lugar asombrado, Nico por su parte no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por algo que no recordaba, supuso que era algo de su infancia... Bueno de antes del casino

— Vamos Harry—subieron al tren y buscaron una cabina vacía, estuvieron vagando un poco hasta encontrarla, se sentaron uno frente al otro

— Esto ha sido una locura... Ni siquiera puedo terminar de creer que... Que de hecho estoy aquí—miró a Nico sintiendo más emoción de lo que jamás había experimentado

— Una completa locura—miraba a Harry sonriéndole un poco, el chico le recordaba a él hace un año cuando se enteró que era un semidios, él también había estado extasiado con la idea... Ahora sin embargo las cosas ya no le parecían tan "guay", deseaba que no le sucediera lo mismo a Harry, aunque debido a su presencia ahí supuso que sus deseos como de costumbre no se iban a cumplir

Se quedaron platicando de trivialidades un rato hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, el chico pelirrojo que habían visto en la estación los miró

— ¿Puedo entrar? Es el único disponible—Harry asintió de inmediato, al parecer le entusiasmaba la idea de hacer amigos y Nico no se lo iba a prohibir— Oh por Merlín ¡tú eres Harry Potter! —dijo entrando, se sentó junto al mago— ¿es verdad que tienes la cicatriz? —Nico se sorprendió, él había visto la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el chico tenía en la frente, recordaba la gracia que le había dado al inicio, pensó en lo mucho que a Zeus le gustaría aquella marca

— Este... Si—el chico se apartó el cabello de la frente enseñándole al pelirrojo

— Woah... Soy Ron Weasley por cierto—se presentó con una enorme sonrisa

— Harry Potter y el es Nico di Angelo—los presento el ojiverde, fue hasta ese momento que el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia del semidios

— Un gusto, perdonen es que ya saben... Eres Harry Potter—el ojiverde pensó un poco como reaccionar

— De hecho, no lo sabemos... ¿Por qué lo conoces? —el recién llegado se sorprendió de aquella respuesta

— Bueno... Porque el sobrevivió a quien tú sabes—Nico alzo una ceja esperando una mejor explicación que esa y la obtuvo, Ron les relató la verdad sobre cómo habían muerto los padres de Harry para consternación de este

— Ellos... Mis tíos dijeron que murieron en un accidente de auto—Nico se levantó y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano para darle apoyo, el sabía como se sentía que alguien te mintiera u ocultaran la verdad

— Harry... Estoy aquí contigo, apóyate en mi—el de lentes asintió y apretó la mano de este tratando de procesar las palabras de Ron

— Lo lamento—se quedaron en silencio apoyando a Harry durante unos minutos hasta que una señora que traía un carrito lleno de dulces tocó la puerta

— ¿Van a querer algo? —preguntó amablemente, Ron negó con la cabeza

— Mamá me mando algo para picar en el camino—dijo no muy feliz por ese hecho, eso Nico no lo entendió, lo que él daría porque alguien se preocupara por él

— ¿Qué son? —Harry sin embargo pareció ignorar aquel hecho y concentrarse en los dulces

— Dulces... ¿No los conoces? —el ojiverde negó con la cabeza

— No estos—sacó su monedero y compro al menos uno de cada uno

Se mantuvieron algunas horas comiendo y charlando, Ron les explicaba sobre los dulces que Harry había comprado

— Ranas de chocolate—susurro Nico mientras miraba aquella cosa, no sabía si abrirla

— Vamos son deliciosas—dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía un dulce, el semidios suspiró y la abrió, el chocolate se comenzó a mover para sorpresa de los pelinegros y brinco de su regazo hasta ir a dar a las manos de una chica que iba entrando

— Woah—dijo la recién llegada atrapando la rana— supongo que es tuya—le devolvió el chocolate a Nico que ya no estaba nada convencido de comerlo ¡se había movido!

— No te preocupes, solo saltan una vez—explicó Ron antes de volver su atención a la niña

— Ya vamos a llegar, deberían cambiarse—explicó su estadía ahí

— Oh muchas gracias—dijo Harry sonriendo un poco

— Eres Harry Potter—exclamó sorprendida— soy Hermione Granger—dijo con una sonrisa que a Nico le recordó vagamente a Annabeth, una punzada le atravesó el corazón al recordarla a ella e inevitablemente a Percy— por cierto, tienes algo en la nariz—dijo mostrándole el punto en su propia nariz— quítatelo—y dicho esto se retiró

— Eso fue...

— Raro—Nico y Harry habían pensado lo mismo, el de lentes se limpió la nariz antes de comenzar a levantar el desastre que tenían, Nico guardó la rana y se cambiaron justo a tiempo para llegar a Hogwarts

Nico no podía describir lo maravillado que había quedado cuando vio el castillo, había viajado mucho el último año mientras perfeccionaba su viaje en sombras, había visto cosas increíbles en el laberinto y fuera de este, pero el castillo de Hogwarts era asombroso en distintas maneras, estaba seguro de que a Annabeth le encantaría verlo y quedaría mil veces más impactado que él debido a toda la arquitectura

Hagrid los llevó en un barco hasta el castillo y la profesora McGonagall los guio al comedor, este era increíble también, el cielo estaba hechizado para mostrar el cielo y había velas flotando por el lugar

— Espero quedar en Gryffindor—Ron sonaba ansioso

— Déjame adivinar—un rubio se paró frente a ellos, era muy guapo Nico no iba a mentir, aunque no era su tipo, había un aire de arrogancia que no le agradaba— cabello rojo y cosas de segunda mano, debes ser un Weasley—el mencionado apretó los puños ligeramente sonrojado

— Malfoy—la voz del chico sonó enojada

— Harry Potter—el rubio desvío la atención del pelirrojo y la centro en el ojiverde, este se tensó un poco al recibir la atención— Soy Draco Malfoy—debido a como pronunciaba su apellido Nico supuso que estaba sumamente orgulloso de éste ¿por qué alguien estaría tan apegado a su apellido? Era algo que él no entendía

— Aja—Harry no supo cómo reaccionar, era inútil presentarse pues ya sabía su nombre y no quiso poner tal atención en su mejor amigo

— Como consejo deberías buscar mejores compañías que las de...—miró a Ron sin necesidad de terminar la frase

— Creo que he escogido muy bien mi compañía, un error sería juntarme contigo—Nico sonrió ante esa respuesta, no iba a negar que el chico también le había caído muy mal y aunque no conocieran bien a Ron aún, seguramente sería mejor tenerlo a él de amigo que al rubio

— Te arrepentirás de esto Potter—dijo enojado y se desapareció junto a sus grandulones amigos entre la multitud

La profesora les explicó cómo iban a ser escogidos para una casa y el sombrero canto una extraña canción, Nico se quedó al margen del asunto mientras despertaba en él una nueva incógnita ¿el sería digno de alguna de aquellas casas? Esperaba que no para Slytherin

No se dio cuenta que la profesora había comenzado a llamar gente hasta que llegó a Harry, el chico se veía nervioso

— Todo saldrá bien Harry—lo animo Nico apretando su hombro antes de que este avanzara al banco y le pusieran el sombrero, después de eso pasaron interminables minutos mientras esperaban a que el sombrero decidiera, al final grito

— Gryffindor—la mesa mencionada estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras recibían entre abrazos y palmadas al ojiverde, la gente siguió pasando hasta que solo quedó Nico, maldijo ser el último, avanzó hasta el banco y se sentó mirando el suelo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ver el rostro de cientos de chicos mirándolo, esa era una pesadilla que no deseaba vivir

— Interesante—una voz le habló, no hubo que ser adivino para saber que era el sombrero— hay tantas cosas en tu cabeza... Tantos valores—siguió hablando, Nico se aferró al banco deseando que aquello terminará ya— hay inteligencia aquí, valentía y lealtad, pero no hay ganas de sobresalir, tienes metas claras y no hay manera de evitar que las cumplas ¿verdad chico? Que difícil, encajas muy bien en todas y en ninguna a la vez—aquello no ayudó a que su corazón se tranquilizara ¿y si no lo elegía para ninguna casa? ¿Lo harían volver? Oh dioses no podía volver tenía una misión, no podía fallar en su misión si ni siquiera había comenzado— Slytherin te podría ayudar mucho, pero no creo que de la manera que más lo necesitas—siguió hablando, Nico se sintió ligeramente aliviado al escuchar que descartaba aquella casa— tienes inteligencia y una curiosidad sin medidas... Pero no la aprovechas de esa manera, no buscas la gloria para ti, no te gusta sobresalir... Podrías estar en Hufflepuff, pero tienes tanto potencial—¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado ya? El ruido de las voces comenzaba a ser cada vez mayor, todos estaban igual de intrigados ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? — llevarías a Hufflepuff a la gloria, serías sobresaliente en esa casa, pero no explotarías todo tu potencial, Ravenclaw podría ayudar, pero no terminas de encajar a pesar de tener los atributos

— Solo elije ya... Por favor decide—susurro, pero el sombrero siguió desvariando en su cabeza, planteando y descartando las casas

— Hay tanta valentía aquí... Ya sé, definitivamente ahí—al parecer por fin se había decidido, ya sentía las manos entumidas y estaba seguro de que el banco iba a tener sus manos marcadas— ¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero, Nico se quitó este y corrió a su mesa entre vítores

— ¡Estamos juntos Nico! —Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, éste asintió soltando un suspiro, había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida tener a alguien hurgando en su cabeza era horrible

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? —una parte de él deseaba que el tiempo simplemente le hubiera parecido largo y que en realidad no hubiera estado ahí tanto tiempo

— Quince minutos, batiste el récord—Ron fue el que le contestó, Nico suspiró sentándose junto a Harry, quería que la tierra se lo comiera

— Oh... Genial


	4. Clases

Las miradas no habían parado desde que salieron de la habitación esa mañana, todo Hogwarts parecía querer ver a Harry y a Nico eso le incomodaba de sobremanera, ni siquiera iba a tratar de ponerse en los zapatos del chico, esa era una sensación que prefería ahorrarse

— Vamos más rápido o llegaremos tarde—dijo Ron tratando de encontrar el salón de pociones y es que el castillo era enorme y muy confuso

Nico comenzaba a desesperarse después de dar vuelta en el lugar equivocado por cuarta vez ¡él había recorrido el laberinto! ¿Cómo rayos una escuela era más difícil? Maldijo por lo bajo mientras volvían a los pasillos a tratar de encontrar el salón que les tocaba

— ¿De qué va esta escuela? No creo que sea normal ponerles trabas a los alumnos para asistir a clases—Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se sostenía de la escalera que había decidido cambiar de lugar

— Oh vamos estoy seguro de que para allá era el aula de pociones—se quejó Ron, Nico suspiro, ya no podía seguir explorando el castillo así

— Vamos—los jaló a ambos hasta un rincón obscuro— van a cerrar los ojos y no los van a abrir hasta que yo lo diga ¿entendido? —ambos magos se miraron mutuamente no estando completamente seguros

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Nico? —Harry tomó la mano del mayor este a su vez tomo la del pelirrojo

— Es... Algo así como magia sin serlo, no importa... Otra regla es que no van a hablar ni preguntar sobre lo que va a suceder ahora ¡cierren los ojos! —ordenó, ambos le hicieron caso, en cuanto le hubieron hecho caso realizo un viaje en sombras hasta el salón de pociones. En cuanto llegaron Ron y Harry se tiraron al piso mareados

— ¿Que rayos fue eso? —dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no vomitar

— Ya llegamos, párense que estamos por llegar tarde—Nico tomo a ambos chicos y los metió al aula segundos antes de que el profesor entrara, tomaron asiento junto a Hermione

— Qué bueno que llegaron—dijo la chica más tranquila, pero el que no llego precisamente tranquilo fue el maestro, Nico no tardó en entender que el docente tenía algo contra su amigo, había sentimientos en su voz que el mismo sentía haber poseído en algún momento, pero no podía definir en cual.

Le hizo a Harry preguntas que a ninguno le sonaba de nada, ambos chicos eran nuevos en eso de la magia y el hijo de Hades ni siquiera debía estar ahí, la única que parecía saberse las respuestas era Hermione, el solo entendió algo de un lirio, un estomago de cabra y unas plantas que eran las mismas, la verdad no estaba prestando atención

— Primer día y ya me odia—Harry suspiró mientras salían del aula para ir a la siguiente clase que era transformaciones, bien eso no sonaba taan horrible, el solo deseaba llegar ya a defensa contra las artes obscuras

— Vamos chicos—Hermione trataba de apurarlos o llegarían tarde

— Ya vamos—dijo Ron ligeramente molesto, entraron a un salón sentándose no tan enfrente como la bruja hubiera querido

— ¿Y la profesora? —comenzaron a murmurar alrededor

Nico por su parte miraba un gato que había en la mesa, sentía la presencia de algo no animal viniendo de él

— Cállate Ron—dijo antes de que el pelirrojo soltara alguna burrada que lo pusiera en problemas, trataba de ver a través de la niebla, si es que eso era lo que le impedía entender que sucedía

— ¿Qué? Es verdad ella debería... —Nico le tapó la boca con la mano negando con la cabeza

— Ella ya llegó—no le cabía duda alguna, pero no entendía que truco usaba para verse como un animal hasta que literalmente el gato dejó de serlo transformándose en la profesora McGonagall

— Muy bien señor di Angelo, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por ser los primeros en descubrir que estaba aquí—y dicho eso comenzó con la clase, el no entendía la ciencia detrás de transformar un cerilla en una aguja ¿cómo se suponía que debía hacer aquello?

— Maldición estoy seguro de que esto no es una aguja—se quejó Ron al ver su cerilla ahora convertida en una ramita

— Ahm... Definitivamente no lo es—de pronto una explosión detrás de ellos puso a Nico a la defensiva, en su ramo de irrealidad explosiones significaban peligro, se levantó empuñando la varita como si fuera su espada, la sala se hizo un par de grados más fría— ¿¡Qué rayos!? Finnigan—el chico tenía toda la cara llena de hollín y un par de cabellos tenían fuego

— Explotó—se limitó a decir, el semidios soltó un suspiro volviendo a sentarse en su lugar

— Explotó... Este chico no debería juntarse jamás con los Stolls—susurró antes de sujetar bien su varita y tratar de convertir la cerilla en aguja, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se transformara en una falange... Unas cuatro veces

— ¿Por qué todas tus cerillas se hacen huesos? —ninguno pudo evitar notar aquel extravagante detalle

— Quién sabe ¿por qué las tuyas se convierten en ramas? —Ron miró su décima ramita antes de suspirar

— Es mejor que huesos

— Puntos de vista—ambos chicos rieron un poco antes de seguir tratando de transformar sus cerillas, la primera en lograrlo fue Hermione, nada raro. Luego Harry, de nuevo nada inesperado, pero Nico y Ron no pudieron con la tarea asignada, para el final de la clase el aula tenía un nuevo esqueleto para exhibir

— Amigo tú eres muy raro—Ron no había parado de burlarse de Nico

— Lo sé—y no tenía planeado negarlo, aún en su mundo era considerado raro

— A mí me gusta esa rareza—Harry trató de animarlo y vaya que lo logró, fueron al comedor por algo de almorzar antes de la clase de historia de la magia

— No he visto a Nick casi decapitado desde ayer—escucho a uno de los de quinto hablar

— Escuché que Peeves tampoco ha hecho sus travesuras—dijo una chica que iba en el grupo

— Pues los fantasmas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tampoco aparecen—dijo un tercero, Nico soltó un suspiro, iba a tener que hablar con los fantasmas si no quería levantar sospechas, no sobre él, no había manera mortal de que supieran que su presencia ahí era la causante de la ausencia de los fantasmas

— ¿Escucharon? —uno de los chicos de su clase se sentó junto a ellos

— ¿Qué? —Ron desatendió la conversación que tenía con Harry para prestar atención

— Se metieron a Gringotts a robar—comentó como si aquello fuera relevante y al parecer lo fue ya que varias personas a su alrededor se acercaron a escuchar. Pero Harry y Nico no entendieron porque tanta alarma

— ¿Y? —bien Nico no había querido sonar tan antipático como había terminado sonando

— Bueno nadie debería de ser capaz de entrar a Gringotts—explicó Hermione— Esta resguardado por un dragón, sin contar los pasadizos y la profundidad—Nico asintió entendiendo mejor, aunque él estaba seguro de que podía ubicarse perfectamente allá abajo, era su elemento después de todo

— Bien, pero lo que fuera que trataron de robar ya no estaba, al parecer esa tarde habían vaciado la bóveda—y el cotilleo siguió, aunque el hijo de Hades ya no prestaba la menor atención, estaba más interesado en ubicar a los fantasmas del castillo

— Debo ir al baño, adelántense a historia—se levantó y se fue a el aula vacía más cercana, una vez ahí se encerró y convocó a todos los poltergeists del castillo que no tardaron en aparecerse

— Mi señor—se hincaron frente a él

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —ni siquiera quería pensar en lo mal que estaba que estuvieran ahí en primer lugar, ya eran parte del castillo y no había nada que pudiera hacer sin levantar sospechas o pánico

— ¿No-nosotros? —Peeves se hizo el desentendido

— Peeves cállate, dejarán de esconderse como ratas, están alterando a todos y deben tratarme como a los demás—el fantasma travieso sonrió ante tal permiso— Tu no Peeves, me trataras con respeto... Si puedes evitarme hazlo o te mandaré a los campos de castigo que se te mereces estar ahí—el mencionado se quedó callado de inmediato— bien... Siento que falta uno de ustedes... Pero no puedo entretenerme ahorita—miro alrededor, no conocía a los fantasmas del castillo, pero podía sentir su presencia y sabía que alguien no estaba presente.

Llegó a la clase de historia poco después de que esta empezara, fue entonces que descubrió quien le había faltado

— Se-señor—el fantasma del viejo profesor se puso nervioso al verlo entrar, este por su parte solo se fue a sentar junto a Harry, ya tendría una conversación con él después de las clases, por ahora solo esperaba que no fuera a desaparecer o entonces sí que le causaría muchos problemas.

Para su suerte no fue así, una vez que el susto inicial pasó comenzó la clase sin hacer mención alguna de su retardo


	5. Vuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues es cumpleaños de mi hermosa calaverita de azúcar <3 así que pues les dejo dos caps en un día nwn

Aquel temido día había llegado, no sabía que tan buena idea era que él subiera a una escoba y surcara el reino de su tío

— Vamos Nico ¡Volar es genial! —Ron no podía creer que su amigo se rehusara a subir a una escoba

— Le tengo miedo a las alturas—mintió, bueno a medias. No tenía miedo a la altura en sí, temía a lo que Zeus

— ¿En serio? —Harry que no había comentado nada por fin alzó la vista de la tarea de transformaciones

— Bastante, cosas terribles podrían pasar si subo a esa escoba —Harry alzó una ceja, no podía creer que en serio su amigo le tuviera miedo a las alturas, o a algo en general. ¡Se había enfrentado a Dudley! No había manera que la altura le asustara

— Bueno vamos que se nos hará tarde—Ron parecía en cambio que había ansiado que ese día llegará toda la semana. Recogieron sus cosas del comedor y se encaminaron al jardín donde ya había escobas en el suelo unas enfrente de otras

— Aún no me creo que tengamos que compartir clase con Slytherin—comentó un chico a su lado, Seamus según recordaba Nico

— Esta materia va a ser super fácil, yo se volar en escoba desde que tengo siete—Draco llegó presumiendo con su casa lo que se había dedicado a hacer durante sus veranos— Potter, asegúrate de no caer muy fuerte—reparó primero en el ojiverde y no pudo hacer otra cosa que burlarse

Harry por su parte hizo lo más inteligente que Nico pudiera pensar, se dio la vuelta caminando a su escoba ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del rubio dejando a este enojado. Nico se acomodó junto a Harry mirando la escoba como si esta lo fuera a matar y probablemente lo haría si su tío estaba de malas

— Oh Zeus, te ruego no matarme—lanzó una súplica antes de que Madame Hooch comenzara con la clase.

— Acomódense junto a su escoba, alcen la mano y digan "arriba"—a su alrededor se comenzaron a escuchar las voces de niños repitiendo aquella palabra. El primero en lograrlo fue Harry que al primer arriba su escoba voló a su mano

— Arriba—susurro Nico, tal vez si no alzaba la escoba podría ahorrarse el tener que volar, reprobar vuelo no le parecía algo grave

— Señor di Angelo, la escoba no lo va a morder, diga más alto y fuerte la palabra—la maestra lo regaño y pronto las burlas del trío de Slytherin se hicieron escuchar

— Di Angelo ¿estás compitiendo con Weasley por ver quién es más incompetente? —Draco se rio con sus dos desagradables amigos. Nico lo ignoró y miro a su escoba

— Arriba—dijo en voz alta y fuerte, la escoba se alzó hasta su mano siendo él el último en lograrlo

— Bien, ahora se subirán a la escoba—todos acomodaron la escoba entre sus piernas imitando la posición que la profesora les había enseñado, ella pasó a cada lugar corrigiendo la postura de varios incluyendo a Malfoy que estaba muy indignado de que la profesora le comentara que lo había estado haciendo mal todos esos años

— Malfoy, cuatro años ¿y tú adorado padre no te enseñó a subirte adecuadamente a una escoba? —Ron no pudo evitar soltar aquel comentario, no cuando el rubio ocupaba cualquier excusa para burlarse de sus amigos y él

— Al menos mi padre si tiene una escoba decente para volar y no eso a lo que tú le llamas escoba—contraataco el joven, Ron apretó los puños y Nico supo que aquello había tocado alguna fibra sensible en Ron

— ¿Y de qué te sirve? —Nico no pudo aguantar más, de nuevo, odiaba a los abusadores— Si de cualquier manera se ve que no te enseñaron bien—el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él, si las miradas fueran cuchillos, Nico probablemente estuviera muerto

— Sangre sucia cállate, tu ni siquiera puedes alzar la escoba—Nico alzó los hombros, imaginaba que lo de sangre sucia era algún insulto muy malo por la manera en la que la maestra volteo a ver al rubio

— Malfoy, diez puntos menos para Slytherin, un insulto más y quedará fuera de mi clase—la profesora terminó con aquella pelea— ahora, patearan el suelo para alzarse—regresó a la clase

Nico recordó entonces que estaba a punto de volar y probablemente insultar a Zeus. Maldijo en griego antiguo, vio como todos se preparaban ansiosos esperando a que la profesora dijera que ya podían, se colocó el silbato y lo soplo, de inmediato Harry alzo el vuelo manteniéndose estable, poco a poco todos a su alrededor comenzaban a alzarse, a Hermione le costó un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero al final estaba en el aire, los únicos que seguían en el suelo eran Nico y un joven algunos puestos a más a su izquierda, Neville.

Nico miraba el suelo negándose a tratar, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la historia que Percy le había contado, sobre la vez que Zeus casi derriba el avión en su primera misión, a pesar de que de hecho traían su rayo y la amenaza que el dios del Olimpo le había hecho. No, definitivamente no era una buena idea intentarlo y tentar a su suerte que, dicho sea de paso, era bastante mala

Escuchó un alboroto que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al alzar la vista vio que Neville había logrado alzarse, pero al parecer la escoba no estaba muy feliz con eso, se alzaba cada vez más ante la mirada aterrada del joven

— Longbottom baje de ahí—ordenó la profesora ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Neville no deseaba aquello

— ¡No puedo! —trató sin mucho éxito, la escoba se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro con fuerza intentando quitar a su jinete, y lo logró. Neville salió volando ante la atenta mirada de todos, Nico intentó en vano llegar al joven antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara en el suelo, su brazo hizo un sonido para nada agradable.

Nico fue el primero en llegar a su lado y acomodarlo boca arriba, el joven estaba a punto de desmayarse

— ¡Neville! Vamos amigo respira, mantente consciente—acomodó su brazo en su pecho con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, la profesora por fin llegó a su lado, se hincó revisando superficialmente

— Todos abajo, llevaré al señor Longbottom con la señora Pomfrey, no quiero ver ninguna escoba en el aire hasta que regrese, quien desobedezca tendrá un viaje Vip en el siguiente expreso a Londres—ayudó a Neville a levantarse y lo llevó con ella

— Todo estará bien amigo—le susurró Nico al chico, este le agradeció con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Definitivamente Nico no iba a subirse a una escoba, no después de ver aquello, si Neville que no tenía ningún problema con Zeus había terminado en la enfermería, él terminaría muerto

— Miren lo que Longbottom dejó—Malfoy tomó una esfera transparente con algo parecido a humo dentro, el semidios recordaba vagamente aquella esfera de esa mañana cuando Neville la recibió de su abuela

— Suéltala Malfoy—Harry se acercó molesto

— ¿O qué? —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, se alejó acercándose a su escoba— ven por ella Potter—se subió y alzó vuelo— Crabbe, Goyle vamos—sus dos amigos imitaron su acción

— Harry no, te expulsaran—intento detenerlo Hermione, pero el chico la ignoró y subió a su escoba

— Ron, Nico—miró a ambos chicos con súplica. Nico suspiró y mirando la escoba

— Arriba—dijeron ambos, Nico pateó el suelo y emprendió el vuelo, se sentía mal estar ahí arriba, pero mandó la sensación al fondo de su cabeza y se puso a un lado de Harry y Ron al otro

— Vamos—volaron hacia el trío de tontos, como Ron los llamaba

— Ron, tu Crabbe y yo a Goyle—dijo Nico yendo contra el más alto. Ambos chicos sabían que no tenían mucha oportunidad contra los mastodontes que Draco tenía como secuaces, pero harían lo posible por evitar que llegaran hasta el ojiverde

Ambos chicos se posicionaron frente a los chicos de Slytherin, los estudiantes de Gryffindor vitoreaban al trío, Nico podía identificar la voz de Hermione pidiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado

— Mira Crabbe, los enanos creen que pueden contra nosotros—si tan solo estuvieran en el suelo ambos chicos estarían acabados, pero ahí en las alturas solo podía esperar que su tío no lo tirara con un rayo.

El pelirrojo miró a Nico con cierto miedo en sus ojos, el chico comprendió entonces porqué el sombrero lo había puesto en la casa del león, ser valiente no era la falta de miedo, era afrontar sus temores a pesar de este

— Nos cubriremos Ron—estiró su mano a pesar de que sus instintos le pedían que no soltara la escoba. Ron le sonrió un poco y chocaron los puños

— Fue un gusto ser tu amigo—dijo ligeramente más relajado, ambos miraron de nuevo a Crabbe y Goyle con renovados ánimos

— Estos enanos les enseñarán un par de cosas—los de Slytherin intentaron una movida de frente, avanzaron tratando de tirarlos con la fuerza, Nico se encogió para aguantar el impacto evitando caer. Lo lanzó unos metros hacia atrás, pero seguía arriba de la escoba.

El cielo se oscureció rápido y un rayo pasó a su izquierda, tal vez demasiado cerca

— ¡Ya sé! —gritó Nico al aire antes de comenzar a perseguir a Goyle que había aprovechado el empujón para volar hacia Harry que trataba de darle alcance a Draco— ¡No te has librado de mi Goyle!—se puso a su lado y lo empujó, el más alto tratando de tirar a Nico al suelo y el semidios intentando no caer.

Nico comenzó a empujar un poco más dirigiéndose hasta la escuela, solo necesitaba que Goyle no mirara hacia adelante, agradeció que el chico no era lo más inteligente que Slytherin había acogido

— Apestoso ¿no te cansas de ser el perro faldero de Draco? —trató de hacerlo enojar, sintió como el agua comenzaba a caer y un nuevo trueno se escuchó en el cielo, Nico lo ignoró por el momento

— ¡No soy su perro! —lo empujó con más fuerza, pero no logró tirarlo de la escoba, que Hades lo acogiera si lo hacía, estaban a quince metros del suelo, no sabía si una caída así de alta fuera muy buena para sus huesos

Por fin llegaron a la escuela, Goyle descubrió muy tarde que frente a él había una columna y se estrelló de golpe contra ella, Nico viró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para no golpearse, sintió la piedra de Hogwarts rozarle los pies antes de apartarse de ella, vio a Goyle parándose del suelo claramente mareado y con la nariz goteando de sangre, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo importante. 

La siguiente misión fue localizar a Ron y Harry. El primero parecía estar evitando a Crabbe apartándolo de Harry que ya tenía acorralado a Draco, fue entonces que el rubio aventó la recordadora de Neville y Harry hizo lo más estúpido que Nico había visto hacer a alguien, se aventó en picada hacia la bola

— ¡¡Harry!!—gritó tratando de darle alcance, un rayo alcanzó su escoba prendiéndole fuego a la cola de esta, Nico tuvo que detener la persecución para bajar y evitar quemarse él.

Pocos segundos después empezó a escuchar gritos emocionados, bajo de la escoba de un brinco pues su debate mental había evitado que escuchara como se debía de estacionar una escoba.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Harry con la recordadora de Neville en la mano, su clase lo vitoreaban y él se veía más feliz que nunca, Nico suspiró agradecido de que nada hubiera salido mal. Apagó el fuego de la escoba poniéndola contra el suelo húmedo mientras Ron llegaba a su lado

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo bajando de la escoba— Nico ¡estuvimos geniales! —jaló al semidios a un abrazo mientras le relataba como había molestado a Crabbe para que lo siguiera e ignorara a Harry

Nico se sintió incómodo con el abrazo, pero lo correspondió unos segundos antes de juntos unirse a la turba de niños que le gritaban a Harry mientras este bajaba de su escoba.

El ojiverde abrazo a ambos y Hermiome se acercó a regañarlos por lo que habían hecho, aunque no se veía tan enojada lo cual fue bueno

— ¡Harry Potter!—todos se quedaron helados, la alegría se detuvo y miraron a la profesora McGonagall, Harry abrió la boca sin saber que decir— sígueme—dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, el ojiverde corrió tras la maestra mirando a sus amigos antes de desaparecer con McGonagall

— Ahora si van a expulsar a Potter—se burló Draco

— Si él se va ustedes tres serán arrastrados con nosotros—dijo Ron, porque no había manera de que expulsaran a su amigo sin que él dijera toda la verdad, aun si eso lo hundía con él

— Y seguramente les irá peor a ustedes, no creo que a tu papito le agrade saber que te expulsaron Malfoy—Nico apoyó a Ron, de cualquier manera, estaba en Hogwarts para proteger a Harry, no había nada que lo atara a la escuela si el chico no estaba— ahora deberías tomar a tu amigo y llevarlo con la enfermera Pomfrey—dijo señalando a Goyle que seguía sangrando de la nariz

— Esta me las pagarán sangres sucias—tomo a su amigo y lo arrastró entre regaños


End file.
